Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the forth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "Dino Friends". Plot (The Next Morning at Club Penguin Island at Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: *open outside* Finally. After many years of failing. I am ready to get revenge on the penguins. Klutzy and Klepto, we are going to stop them right away. Ha ha ha ha ha. Here we go to the Town. (Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto rushes to the Town) *Herbert: Guys? Hello? (Club Penguin Island seems to be empty) *Herbert: Yes! Yes! Yes! No more annoying penguins on the island! Finally! After many years, we sucess at last! They moved away from me and now i'm staying as a paradise home for a penguin-free island. Yes. Club Herbert is back in business. But first, we have to steal one of Gary's inventions to destroy everything. Let's go Klutzy and Klepto. (As Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto headed to the Everyday Phoning Facility, back in the prehistory times, two raptors were stealing a stegosaurus egg when the stegosaurus chases them) *Stegosaurus: Come back here! *Raptor #1: Ah ha. We got the egg. *Raptor #2: It's finally ours. It will taste delicious like a dead bird. (Magda the Triceratops appears to hit two raptors to the ground) *Magda: *roars* (Dinoy and Fary were hearing the sound from the chase) *Dinoy: Did you hear that? *Fary: Yes. Come on, i hear Magda roaring. *Dinoy: Magda! (At the chase) *Magda: Any you raptors stealing something? *Raptor #1: No. *Raptor #2: Um......yes. We tried to steal the egg. *Magda: If any if you guys steal any family members' eggs, i will smash you like a mash potato. *Raptor #1: Uh oh. Here he comes. *Dinoy: *appear roaring* *Raptor #1: Run! *Raptor #2: Let's get out of here! (The raptors flee away) *Stegosaurus: My egg! Thank you everyone. *Magda: You're very welcome. *Fary: As a matter of fact, that loser Zorry will never win. *Dinoy: Villains alway lose. *Magda: Hey Dinoy and Fary. *Dinoy: Hi there Magda. *Male Caveguin Hunter #1: Dinoy. *Dinoy: Cave people, what are you doing? *Male Caveguin Hunter #2: I need to warn you something. The present day penguins are here. *Dinoy: More penguins? *Stegosaurus: Oh brother. *Male Caveguin Hunter #3: Just to let you know, go after them. *Dinoy: Alright. I can tell if they're friends or foes. *Fary: Friend or Foe. I like this game. *Magda: It's not a game. *Fary: Oh sorry. I thought i was thinking. (At Yum Yum, everyone is waking up from the morning) *Rookie: Good morning everyone. *Lovelace: Ooh ooh ga ga. Good morning. *Sven: Good morning everybody. *Mumble: Gosh. What a great night yesterday. *Bambadee: So guys, ready to continue the quest? *Gary: Yes. Bad news, my Time Trekker won't be able to go back home. *Rookie: Oh no. *Ramón: Mama mia, what are we gonna do? *Rinaldo: Great! We're trap. *Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry everyone. We can find something light to get us out of here and return you guys home. Is that okay? *Mumble: Yes. *Jet Pack Guy: Let's go. We have something else to do. *Lovelace: Wake up, stand up for your rights. (At the EPF Command Room) *Herbert: What a mess. What have i done to this place? *Klutzy: *worry* *Herbert: Don't worry guys. I will steal one of his inventions and ruin the island. This is for destroying my blackout last year in November. *Klepto: *arrive* *Herbert: Ah. I can steal his teleport at last. (The table open up with a electric gun) *Herbert: Ah ha. You are mine. *get the electric gun* For now on, these losers will pay. Let's get out of here. (At the forest site of the Prehistory Island) *Aunt Arctic: We pack up a few things for our trip. Are you ready? *Rookie: Yes. We did everything possible to go. *Gary: Alright, that's a little bit of science. *Carmen: Feels jurassic to me. *Sven: So my man Gary, where are we going this time? *Gary: We are going to search for the dinosaurs. Remember the stage "The Penguins That Time Forget"? *Sven: No. *Gary: It's one of the plays that we did back in 2008. It was a success when we earn a lor of money from the fans. *Sven: Cool. I also have fans too as well. *Lovelace: Also, you well deserved a fanbase. *Sven: Thank you. *Lovelace: You're welcome. Now we have to move on. (As the group head over to the dinosaurs, back at Club Penguin Island when Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto leave the Everyday Phoning Facility) *Herbert: Which should i destroy first? Ah ha. *shoot at the mountain* Yes! Home shot! Let's go home. *Klutzy: *agrees* *Klepto: *cheer* *Herbert: Aw, come on, we have to go. (Back at the Prehistory Island in the jungle path) *Bambadee: Coconuts. Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Mumble: Yes. I thought you guys were suppose to study about dinosaurs. *Gary: Right. Our EPF Phones could tell us. *Jet Pack Guy: Stand back. I hear something. *Gloria: What is it? (A stegosaurus was walking up) *Gary: Wow. A dinosaur is found. *Mumble: Dinosaur is the species we found. *Rookie: There's more than just one. There's raptors, t-rexes and more. *Mumble: Great. (Many triceratops are walking as a group) *Dot: Wow. *Alpha: Now there's two of dinosaur species. *Delta: Look, there's three. (A lizard is climbing on the tree) *Alpha: Well, it's almost a dinosaur. But survived during extinction. *Gary: I wish dinosuars are back. We penguins are the next to live. *Mumble: Also in my world, there's aliens. *Gary: Wow. (At the Fancy Plaza) *Rookie: There's Pizza? *Gary: Yes. The caveguins make it in their own way before us. (At the Hunting Spot) *Lovelace: Dinosaur eggs, i wonder who place them? *Jet Pack Guy: A pteranodon lay it eggs on the nest. *Lovelace: Wonderful. *Sven: Also, people dig on the ground spot. And rings are there too. *Mumble: Great to hear Sven. *Sven: Now we can search for something light. (The caveguins were spying on the group) *Female Caveguin #1: I see a penguin. *Female Caveguin #2: No matter what, they look like us. *Male Caveguin #1: Man, i wish i can be a mice and spy on them. *Male Caveguin #2: What? You can't change. *Male Caveguin #1: Who cares, i want to meet them. *Male Caveguin #3: No. Stay here. *Male Caveguin #1: Fine. (In the jungle) *Ramón: Did you see any seals around? *Raul: There are no seals. Seals didn't exist back then. *Rinaldo: Who know if time is gonna change. *Nestor: That cause light or dark. *Lombardo: The water looks dirty. Someone must have pee there. *Carmen: Boys, what are you waiting for? Let's go. *Ramón: Fine. We're on our way. *Raul: Oh well, the pond. *Mumble: Is anyone okay? *Memphis: Yes. *Gloria: We are doing okay. *Michelle: Hey look, a ship *Rookie: Someone made it out of wood. *Bambadee: Let's go the other way. It's the only way to go. *Gary: Yeah. Follow me guys. (In the log pit) *Sven: Now that's spooky. *Dot: Oh boy. *Aunt Arctic: What am i seeing is really getting me into something. *Bo: That's does it well. *Atticus: I know. *Ashley: Look like a maze. *Lovelace: This is one of the earlier versions of the forest back then. *Noah: Just before Club Penguin look wonderful in the present time. *Bambadee: Yep. Time may have change. *Gary: Just before the future you guys. (With the Dino Friends) *Dinoy: Gosh, i alway have to do the job. *Fary: It's okay Dinoy, we all have jobs to do. It not til' the end of the day. *Madga: Wait. I hear something. *Dinoy: Penguins. *Fary: They look like caveguins except for the real ones. *Dinoy: Interesting. Let's go to the other side. *Madga: Right on. *Fary: I wonder what's they up too? (In the forest field) *Mumble: Too much of research. How long is the island? *Rookie: Almost big as our island. God must have create the world. *Gary: If Rockhopper was here, he will yarr around the place to fight against the crocodiles. *Rookie: Yarr? *Gary: Who cares? Who knows? *Lovelace: I wonder if the mysterious creatures live here. (The Dino Friends are still spying them at the bursh) *Dinoy: Well, well. We found them at last. *Fary: I think, there is a flyer with hair on the back and with a colorful beak. *Madga: That's his orange beak. *Fary: Oh. I thought he was a dinosaur. *Dinoy: We don't know if he is a dinosaur or not. I've seen a bird before with teeth. (With the penguins) *Lovelace: Be careful out there. Don't get too muddy with the water. *Mumble: I've seen something like this. *Ramón: It smell different than the Forbidden Shore was. *Sven: Um....guys, are you looking at something? *Mumble: Uh......a dinosaur? *Lovelace: Close. (In the bursh) *Dinoy: Should i meet them now? *Fary: No Dinoy, you will scare them off. *Magda: Dinoy, no. (With the penguins) *Ramón: Then how come we don't come up with something? *Dinoy: *appear roaring* *Sven: Oi! Dinosaur! Run! *Everyone: *panic running from screaming* *Will: Whoa. *Bill: Hide in the hole. *hide in the hole with Will* *Gary: What was that? *Dinoy: Oops. *Mumble: Gloria, Erik and Bambadee, follow me! *Bambadee: I got Erik, run away from the T-Rex. *Dinoy: Hey guys, i can- No. What have i done? (Emperor penguins were throwing rocks at Dinoy) *Dinoy: Hey. *Noah: Get out of here you chum! *Dinoy: *chase Mumble, Gloria, Bambadee and Erik* Come back! *Bambadee: He's getting closer! Run! *Mumble: You're right, we have one step out of this island. *Dinoy: *chase the group fast* Guys! Stop! *Bambadee: Run fast from this beast. (Mumble, Gloria, Bambadee and Erik run fast from Dinoy chasing them) *Dinoy: Hey. *Mumble: Oh no. The dead end. *Gloria: That's a cliff. *Erik: Pappy, look out! *Mumble: Ah. *fear of Dinoy* *Bambadee: *fear* Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh. Don't eat me. *Dinoy: Hey. Wait a minute, how did you get that bracelet? *Bambadee: Rockhopper gave it to me since i sneaked into his Migator. *Dinoy: Who's Rockhopper? A penguin species? *Erik: No. It's a person he met before. *Dinoy: Oh. And your a fuzzy penguin like your father? *Mumble: No. I'm a emperor penguin. So you don't know the penguin species around the world. *Dinoy: What? Then who is this caveguin? *Bambadee: Caveguin? I'm a penguin from the future. *Dinoy: Penguin? So Penguin and Caveguin make sense, right? *Mumble: Yes. Gary told us about it. *Dinoy: Who's Gary? *Gloria: He is a blue penguin inventor. Sadly, the group just have ran off. What have you done? *Dinoy: I'm sorry. I'm aware that everyone is gonna get killed by Zorry. *Erik: Zorry? Your dad? *Dinoy: No. He killed my family when i was a baby. *Bambadee: Sad to hear. *Fary: Hey Dinoy, welcome back. *Magda: Whoa, what kind of penguins are they except for this caveguin. *Bambadee: I'm a penguin. Get it in your head. *Mumble: We're Emperor Penguins. *Fary: Why? Because your fuzzy? *Mumble: No. That's my feathers. They never came off since my father dropped me as an egg. *Magda: Wow, you do have hair. *Mumble: No. Who are your friends? They can never learn. *Dinoy: Huh? That's Fary and Madga. *Fary: That's right. The big boy is here. *Bambadee: Who knows? *Gary: Hey Mumbly, we're here to be sure if everyone's alright. *Lovelace: You didn't kill the T-Rex? *Mumble: No. It apperes to be friendly. *Dinoy: Yes. *Lovelace: Fine. Then i must found a special place for you. *Dinoy: What special place? What is it? *Lovelace: Follow me everyone, something special will be great. (Will and Bill climb out of the hole) *Will: That was close. *Bill: Yeah. That dinosaur almost have eaten us. *Will: At least, we survived. We're stronger than ever. *Bill: Oh yeah. This day rocks. (The penguins are coming out from the hideout) *Will: Now what? Is this some kind of joke? *Bill: Maybe they're having a hunting party. *Gary: Oh wow, krills? I'll keep them as pets. *hold Will and Bill to his pocket* *Bill: Now what? *Will: I'm not a pet. (Dinoy and a few heroes return to the group) *Lovelace: Hey Gary. *Gary: Yes Lovelace. *Lovelace: Follow me, i know what we can do with these creatures. *Gary: Alright, i'm counting on you. Keep in touch, i'm coming. *Lovelace: It's a concert. Everyone follow this way so i can take you there. *Bambadee: Let's go people. (At the stone concert) *Mumble: Hey, this doesn't look anything but a concert. *Lovelace: This is what the caveman have been doing in the past years. *Rookie: Caveguin, you say. *Lovelace: Yes. I don't know why we don't see prehistortic real penguins on this world. *Gary: You know what a time travel is. *Dinoy: Does it mean we go back in time? *Magda: Who knows. *Jet Pack Guy: Alright dinosaurs, stand on the concert stage. *Dinoy: I know what you're saying to us. *Fary: This is going to be fun. *Gary: I can test them how to dance like this guy who danced to everyone. *Mumble: Me? *Gary: Yes. My man. *Dinoy: Are we ready? I don't want to be rushed through. *Gary: Yes. *DJ Penguin: Alright, let get the party started. *Dancing Penguin: Oooh. *Bambadee: Oh yeah. *DJ Penguin: Cha Cha Slide. *Dinoy: What's a Cha Cha Slide? *DJ Penguin: When i was a kid, we danced to that song and my teacher is the one to invent it to everyone so i can send it to everyone on Club Penguin Island. *Fary: Yes. We are ready for a show. *Sven: Showtime. (The show begins with the song "Cha Cha Slide" by DJ Casper) *DJ Penguin: This is somethin' new For everyone on this island And this time we're gonna get funky Funky Everybody clap your fins Clap clap clap clap your hands *Dinoy: I don't have fins. *Magda: Me too. *DJ Penguin: Clap clap clap clap your fins *Lovelace: Alright we gonna do the basic steps slide to the left slide to the right Take it back now y'all One hop this time Right foot lets stomp Left foot lets stomp Cha cha real smooth *Everyone: *danced to the music* *Ramón: Wow, i never did this before. *Sven: Now turn it out. *DJ Penguin: To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time Right foot lets stomp Left foot lets stomp Cha cha now y'all *Fary: Now it's time to get funky. *DJ Penguin: To the right To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time, one hop this time Right foot two stomps Left foot two stomps Slide to the left Slide to the right Criss cross, criss cross Cha cha real smooth *Rookie: Criss cross apple sauce. You mean that? *DJ Penguin: Yes. Let's go to work. (The song unknowny ended with caveguins arriving and trapping the real penguins with the nets) *Noah: HUNTERS! RUN! (Everyone run with caveguins capturing the penguins) *Dinoy: No! NO! Stop. Those are my friends. *Caveguin #1: Dinoy! You caused everyone in trouble by the orders of Zorry. *Dinoy: What? I didn't do anything wrong. *Lovelace: Sven, fly off! *Sven: Peace. *fly off* *Lovelace: Oh no. *get captured by a caveguin* *Caveguin #2: Gotcha. *Gary: Run run run! *trapped in a net* Whoa! *Caveguin #3: OOGA OOGA OOGA! *Magda: Oh no. What's happening. *Fary: We make mistakes. We all make mistakes. *Caveguin Leader: Dinosaurs, report to my village. *Dinoy: Fine. I can be all by myself without you coming to creep me up. *Caveguin Leader: We found food! Report to the village. *Caveguins: OOGA! OOGA! OOGA! OOGA! OOGA! *Mumble: Oh no. *Erik: Daddy! *Mumble: Don't worry Erik. We are all together. *Bambadee: Aw man, i don't have to be prisoned. (The krills watched the caveguins with the trapped penguins) *Bill: Oh no. At least we jumped out of the trap. *Will: This is a dangerous adventure. We're never going there again. *Bill: Wait. We can follow them. *Will: That's it. Let's go and hang out with those guys. *Bill: Yes. But we have to be sneaky. *Will: Don't be nosy. Just stay away from the caveman. *Bill: Just like from the dawn of time. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 5) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions